


Meet The Dereksons

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [44]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Eric's sweet okay, Gen, I postponed homework for this I hope it's worth it, Not Beta Read, This one's short but the next one will be much longer, but hey Yan'll teach him how to throw an axe, i don't know anyone that would beta this much stuff lol, that would be badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Someone knocks on the door.Well that was unexpected…People usually made an appointment with Dark if it was anything business-related, and any friends knew to just come in.Who could it be?





	Meet The Dereksons

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! This one is short, but was very fun to write, so I hope that's worth it.   
Thanks for reading (or clicking if you decide this isn't the thing for you halfway through) and have a great day!

There was a ring of the doorbell. 

Well that was unexpected…

People usually made an appointment with Dark if it was anything business-related, and any friends knew to just come in.

\---------

“Your name… is Derek Derekson?”

“Yes.”

Anti let out a snicker as Yan let loose an axe that landed solidly in the wall across the room. Eric watched it fly with wide, almost wonder-filled eyes.

“T̵h̵a̷t̶’̴s̸ ̷g̵o̷t̵t̷a̷ ̷b̵e̶ ̷t̵h̴e̵ ̶s̴t̶u̷p̵i̸d̴e̷s̷t̸ ̴n̴a̵m̷e̶-̴”

|You can’t throw any stones,  _ Antisepticeye _ .| Dark chided. |Hello, Derek. It’s nice to meet you. And this is-?| 

“Eric. This is my son Eric. Say hello, Eric.” 

Said son gave a little start at being addressed and immediately started wringing his hands through the little yellow cloth in his fingers. “Oh- yeah, um-  _ hi _ -”

Oh my god he was adorable. And anxious as all hell. Shit.

“That’s my... Eric. He helps me at work- Derek Derekson’s Charity Warehouse Charity Merchandise. You may have heard of it? ‘Buy Today, Have it Your Way!’” He ended off his sentence with a laugh- was it even a laugh? It sounded like a dying lawnmower attacked a goose. Robbie had to go ‘take his roomba out’ of the room to keep himself from laughing for a minute, while Jackie just had this look that said: ‘you poor thing’ written all over it. It was hard to tell whether it was directed at Eric, who looked miserable, or that horrible, horrible laugh. 

Finally, _ finally, _ the laugh ended. 

A sort of grin was frozen on his face instead. Eric started mumbling under his breath and wringing his cloth before joining in. 

“Uh- we, well, we wanted to-”

“Yes! Right! We wanted to offer you a deal.”

Bim leaned forwards, eyes narrowed. “What type of deal?”

“For merchandise, of course!”

Oh. They had closets full of the stuff. Bim flopped back into his chair with a disappointed sigh.

Dark kept his face neutral. |And what would we get out of it?|

“... Merchandise?”

|We have plenty, thank you.|

“But- but- but! You don’t have ours! It’s- read the list, Eric.” Eric stiffened and hurriedly started to ramble.

“It’s- it’s soft… it’s comfy, it’s soft- there’s a lot of colours- and all proceeds go to charity!”

They all unanimously decided that they were going to adopt the anxious cinnamon roll.

“- _ Some _ proceeds go to charity. We need to keep our business afloat, you understand.”

|I see. And what do you get out of it?|

“I thought it was obvious. Money. Getting rid of some of our stock. It’s a win-win for everybody!”

|Mhmm. Well, if you wanted to go on your way we will happily ask your son for any details we have. Eric, if you would stay? I need to call a business partner to discuss this.|

Derek nodded and smiled for a few minutes, preening, before finally-  _ finally _ \- leaving. 

Dark immediately pulled out his phone and offered it to Eric. 

|Would you mind putting your contact information in? I like to keep in contact with all of the Iplier Egos.|

“O-Oh. Alright. Um- do you want my dad’s or-”

Dark held up a lime green and yellow card that Derek had practically thrown at him. |I have his card, but thank you for the offer. Feel free- please do, in fact- to come over anytime. We’d be happy to have you.|

Eric looked down and mumbled: “But- but I’m not all that… special or anything. I- I mean-!” He looked at the room with wide eyes. 

Yan set aside the axe they had been systematically polishing and looked at Eric for a moment before speaking bluntly. 

“You seem like life has been treating ya like shit and we want to help try and make it up to you. Be good-guy types. I’ll even teach ya how to use some throwing knives sometime if you want.”

That was a very friendly gesture when applied to Yan. They usually didn’t like teaching people. 

Eric blanched for a moment before stuttering a bit in shock. “I-I…” A small smile formed on his face. “You’d teach me? Really?”

“Sure. Shoot- hey Anti, ya wanna help teach the kid?”

Eric started as the glitch… well… glitched his way over to Yan, peering at him. 

Then he shrugged. “E̴h̵,̵ ̶w̸h̶y̴ ̴n̷o̵t̶.̸ ̸C̵o̴u̸l̷d̷ ̴b̶e̵ ̵f̶u̶n̴.̶”

Robbie’s eyes filled with stars from where he was sitting on the futon. “Can I join?”

The Jims nodded in agreement. Oh boy. All five of them. 

Anti laughed. “I̵t̵’̴l̸l̴ ̸b̶e̸ ̴a̸ ̵p̴a̷r̴t̶y̸.̵”̷ His smile turned slightly more maniacal. “W̵i̷t̸h̸ ̸ _ k̴n̴i̷v̵e̸s̵!̸ _ ”̶

Eric was smiling, even as he wondered what kind of friends he’d gotten himself involved with. 

But hey, friends were friends. 

Hopefully his luck (or lack thereof) didn't mess it all up.


End file.
